


Cinq endroits où Paul a fêté son anniversaire

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois... parfois, c’est vraiment parce que c’est Caroline qui le lui a demandé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq endroits où Paul a fêté son anniversaire

**Trente-deux**

Caroline est pleine campagne pour la vice-présidence, les élections à la fin de l’année, elle ne peut pas se permettre le moindre faux pas. Il ne se pardonnerait pas qu’elle commette le moindre faux pas. Ils sont dans un restaurant cosy de Washington, avec plusieurs membres de son équipe – conseillers, assistants, secrétaires – et elle a ce don de regarder et de s’adresser à chacun d’entre eux comme s’il était unique et indispensable.

Quand le gâteau arrive sur la table, elle entonne Joyeux anniversaire avec les autres et elle applaudit lorsqu’il éteint toutes les bougies d’un seul souffle. Elle le prend dans ses bras pour une accolade toute politicienne et lui glisse à l’oreille qu’il est le seul à lui être _vraiment_ indispensable.

Il sait qu’elle ne le pense pas sincèrement, et il sait que c’est pourtant la vérité.

Un peu plus tard, à l’arrière de la limousine, elle relève les yeux du dossier qu’elle est en train de lire et lui demande quel voeu il a fait. « Vous savez que si je le dis, il ne se réalisera pas, » répond-il, et elle sourit.

 

**Trente-trois**

Elle est encore sous le coup de la victoire, de la prise de fonction, de l’investiture, mais il est sans doute une des rares personnes à s’en rendre compte. Aux yeux de son entourage, elle est toujours aussi calme, composée et maîtrisée.

Pour cette raison, il lui pardonne de se tromper de deux jours.

Pour cette raison et parce qu’elle le fait entrer dans la petite pièce aveugle à l’arrière de son bureau, lui demande de s’asseoir et, une main posée sur son épaule de façon faussement négligente, elle le prie de l’excuser pour le retard. Elle lui tend une boîte contenant une montre suisse au dos de laquelle elle a fait graver ses initiales, puis un dossier enveloppé dans une chemise beige anonyme.

Il referme le bracelet de la montre autour de son poignet et ouvre le dossier avec un petit sourire. Il n’est vraiment pas nécessaire qu’elle se donne tant de mal pour obtenir de lui ce qu’elle veut.

Il apprécie qu’elle le fasse, cependant.

 

**Trente-quatre**

Il aurait dû passer cette soirée à Washington, dans une salle de concert, à la tête de la garde rapprochée de Madame la Vice-Présidente. Puis dans les appartements privés ou dans le bureau de Madame la Vice-Présidente. Un Cognac, une partie d’échecs (il la laisse gagner), une conversation...

Au lieu de ça, il passe la putain de soirée dans un putain de bâtiment délabré à Chicago, à détailler les faits et gestes d’un putain de criminel à la petite semaine qui, dans quelques heures, sera accusé du pseudo-meurtre du putain de frère de Madame la Vice-Présidente.

Parfois... parfois, c’est vraiment parce que c’est Caroline qui le lui a demandé.

Quand il rentre, quand elle le revoit, elle lui pose un bras autour des épaules, ni trop distante ni trop familière, absolument parfaite, et elle lui promet qu’elle rattrapera ça l’année prochaine.

 

**Trente-cinq**

Quand Air Force Two décolle de Tokyo, il fait déjà nuit et, dès que l’avion a pris de l’altitude, Caroline le fait appeler dans son bureau, lui désigne un siège et lui tend une biographie, reliée en cuir pleine fleur, de Machiavel.

Quand Air Force Two passe au-dessus de Londres, c’est la fin d’après-midi, le ciel est gris et terne, et elle lui offre une bouteille de Cognac, pose devant lui un échiquier et s’installe sur le petit sofa.

Quand Air Force Two se pose à Washington, il fait encore jour, l’air est sec et transparent. C’est toujours la même journée. Avant de s’engager dans les escaliers en direction de sa limousine, Caroline lui tend, emballé dans du papier de soie, un des kimonos que lui a remis le Premier Ministre japonais quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle lui avait promis de rattraper le cafouillage de l’année passée, et elle a tenu parole.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer qu’elle a maintenant un anniversaire d’avance et de se demander ce que cela va lui coûter.

 

**Trente-six**

Le Montana, la baraque perdue au milieu de nulle part, et les potages, bouillies et compotes de Steadman. Il n’a jamais aimé cet enfoiré et devoir le supporter _aujourd’hui_ , lui et ses regards sarcastiques et ses remarques geignardes, est presque plus que ce qu’il est capable d’accepter. Il en préférerait presque la putain de soirée dans un putain de bâtiment délabré à Chicago, à détailler les faits et gestes d’un putain de criminel à la petite semaine deux ans plus tôt.

Presque.

Il ne laisse pas Caroline remporter la partie d’échecs, cette année-là.

-FIN-


End file.
